


Conversations In A Diner I

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa have a long-standing tradition. Not even the war can get in the way all the time.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa
Series: One Universe Over [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Conversations In A Diner I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to see how many characters in the series I can get to spend time with Obi-Wan.

“You should finish those,” Obi-Wan said as he sat down across from Bail Organa. “It would be a shame to waste something that looks so good.”

“Even if it tastes like ash?” the senator asked.

“Does it?” Obi-Wan asked, looking down at the bowl of berries. The strawberries in particular looked inviting, their lush red skin glimmering with the glaze. “That’s a shame.”

“I’m being dramatic,” Bail confessed as he stabbed his spoon into the bowl. “They taste fine; I’m just not interested in eating.”

“Care to share?” Obi-Wan inquired casually.

“There’s nothing to share,” Bail told him wryly. “That’s the problem.”

“Not here or there?” Obi-Wan studied his friend, noting the pronounced lines around his eyes.

“Not anywhere,” the senator answered. “Well, not anywhere I want.”

“I can sympathize,” Obi-Wan told him ruefully. “I also find myself lacking an appetite when that happens.”

“It’s been happening frequently lately,” Bail announced quietly. “I find myself tired of the usual games and disgusted by many of the players, an unhealthy sentiment when you’re playing for these stakes.”

“All games have rules,” Obo-Wan pointed out. “Can you call them out?”

“Not all players play by the rules,” Bail replied. He kept his eyes on the bowl. “Some don’t just because they can, but others deliberately game the system.”

“How can you tell?” Obi-Wan asked idly. He smiled at the server droid. “I’ll have one of what he has.”

“Put it on my tab,” Bail added.

“Yes, sirs,” the droid said in an approximation of cheerful. “Coming right up.”

“There are ways. You come to understand who to watch and how to read them after a time” Bail finally looked up to meet his gaze. “The hard part is proving it, of course. Without evidence, it doesn’t matter how right you feel you are.”

“Isn’t it always?” Obi-Wan sighed and sat back.

“Usually,” the other man admitted. “Sometimes it’s merely a matter of finding the right information and sometimes it’s a matter of finding who’s changing the information.”

Surprise made him study his friend again. Bail looked grave. “A tale of two?”

“Twice over, possibly.” He snorted and stabbed at his bowl again. “I can’t even be sure of that.”

“Two is too many,” Obi-Wan protested. “At this point, one feels like too many.”

“If it’s any consolation, you only have personal stakes in one of them,” Bail said with a sigh.

“But can I do anything about it?” Obi-Wan inquired wearily.

The senator grinned suddenly and admitted, “Probably not. Not if I know at least one of the players half as well as I think I do.”

“That’s very reassuring,” Obi-Wan muttered morosely. He managed another smile for the server droid as it delivered his food. “My thanks.”

“Anytime, sir. Enjoy the food.” It sped away, content with having performed its function.

“Isn’t it?” Bail asked with false cheer. He sighed again. “At least that may end up being good for another game in the long run.”

“You don’t think it will be a distraction?” Obi-Wan asked curiously.

“Not as much as it might have been, under other circumstances,” the senator replied with a shrug. “Besides, who wouldn’t want the people around their favorite player in the best position possible, if only so that they’ll have more reason to take care of that player?”

“Fair point,” Obi-Wan admitted. He considered his dish ruefully. It didn’t look quite as appetizing now as it had before. “How long are you thinking?”

“Too long,” Bail confessed grimly. “With as many roadblocks as the opposition is putting up, this is likely to drag out for years, at the least. At this rate it would be easier to abandon the game altogether and do it the old fashioned way, but that’s already out.”

“The old fashioned way?” Obi-Wan asked. He took a bite of his berries and found they did indeed taste fine. A shame, since they looked so much better than that. “Is that the one we spoke of before?”

Bail looked around carefully before he pushed his bowl closer to Obi-Wan’s. There were only two other tables occupied and no one was looking toward their little corner booth. Obi-Wan reached out in the Force, but he felt no interest directed toward them. At his nod the senator slid a device from his sleeve behind the bowls and tapped a button.

“Some of my people have been researching it. Apparently there is a clause that allows newly discovered civilizations to be granted protectorate status for a period of time, not less than a decade, regardless of which race created it,” Bail explained with a sigh. “Of course, they must prove to be completely independent of their place of origin, not just with their own economy, but also with customs and traditions unique to their culture.”

“Completely unique, or just unique from their origin?” Obi-Wan inquired, his mind racing at the implications.

“Weren’t you the one who told me that few cultures are entirely unique?” Bail asked wryly.

“Within their species, that does seem to be true,” Obi-Wan assured him. “Take the human and nearly human species. There are certain customs that have the same foundation. Some of our scholars postulate that because humanoids share some basic characteristics, the things that makes us all ‘humanoid’, these customs evolve from partly from physical necessity or comfort. And of course, there are those cultures which evolved from a mix of species, where they chose certain customs or traditions from each and melded them together.”

“Exactly. My understanding is that as long as a new civilization can prove that it isn’t just a colony of another civilization, it can be granted a protectorate state,” Bail told him. “During that time they have the basic rights and protections as citizens of the Republic while evaluators determine whether they are eligible to join.”

“Similar to the Neutral states?” Obi-Wan mused, frowning thoughtfully.

“Not exactly.” Bail rubbed the back of his neck. “This isn’t a specialty of mine, so I may not have everything correct, but my interpretation is that as a protectorate, the new civilization can ask for a certain amount of aid from the Republic, without playing the usual games. Unfortunately, they also don’t have any more than junior representation in the Senate for that period.”

“Does the clause state how long the civilization has to exist in order to be considered such?” Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly when the other man grimaced. “Never mind. Would you get me that information? In hard copy, if you can.”

“I’ll have it sent over as soon as I can get it,” Bail assured him. He tapped the button and slipped the device back into his sleeve while he studied him carefully. “I must confess, I’m not sure how this will help.”

“Every little bit helps, my friend,” Obi-Wan told him cheerfully. He took another bite of his dish and smiled as the other man shook his head. “This is pretty good. You really should finish those.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the first part of the conversation might be confusing, so please let me know if it needs clarification. As a hint, when Obi-Wan asks here or there, the 'there' he's referencing is Alderaan. The rest of the conversation involves politics.


End file.
